Rencontre
by Tsume-en-Force
Summary: J'ai toujours voulu que Kyo rencontre Yuya enfant,Ils n 'ont ici que six ans d'écart au lieu de douze.Quels sont les sentiments de Kyo fâce à une yuya de dix ans? L'histoire va t'elle beaucoup changer pour autant? bonne question... :M pour le langage
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:**Rencontre

**Source:**Samourai Deeper Kyo

**Disclaimer:**Ben non! ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

**Couple:**kyo/Yuya

**Note de l'auteur: C**oucou tous le monde! Voici ma première fic éditée de sdk! (trop fière) Le truc c'est que je suis débutante (donc nul en orthographe). Donc si vous avez des critiques des questions ect... Je les acceptes à bras ouverts (mais soyez pas trop méchant(e)s quand meme! snif)

**Rencontre.**

Chapitre 1

Sur la terrasse extérieur d'une auberge tranquille. Il était confortablement installé contre le pilier, l'ombre de la toiture cachant ses yeux, son katana posé à porté de main. Il observait.

La rue était animée et une foule bigarrée de gens se bousculaient. Des marchants criaient, faisant l'éloge de leurs marchandises aux bados qui flânaient entres les étalages tandis que des mères tentaient tant bien que mal de canaliser leurs rejetons tout en gardant en place leurs coiffures et leurs kimonos. Un exploit. D'autres gamins se faufilaient entres les passants, riant devant les mines outragées des adultes. Deux ou trois vieux discutaient à l'ombre des habitations proches, alors que des femmes aux yukatas chatoyants échangeaient les derniers potins.

C'était jour de marché dans cette rue habituellement calme et il semblait que l'ensemble de la population d'Edo avait décidé de s'y dégourdir les jambes. Des kimonos de luxes croisant d'autres aux manches élimés. Des femmes aux longues manches flottantes éfleuraient des gamins en kimono cours. Des fleuris, des rayés, des noirs, des blancs, un concentrés de couleur en un même endroit. Il n'y aurait pas encore de festival avant un mois ou deux pourtant il régnait une atmosphère de fête.

Il fronça les sourcils à la vue d'un gamin, au milieu de la foule, qui geingnait pour une écorchure aux genoux. Franchement, avait il un jour été aussi faible? _Il _détourna les yeux, écœuré.

Muramasa lui avait dit de sortir, de voir le monde en dehors de l'entraînement et des maison closes. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait, de mauvaise grâce il avait pris une chambre dans une auberge « respectable » pour observé la « vie » de la ville.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. De la tranquillité de ces gens ou bien leurs insouciance ? Où était passé la peur, la haine qu'il avait connu dans la foret et chez les mibu? Celle qu'il avait retrouvé dans les quartiers mal fréquenté de cette même ville? Ne voyaient ils pas la crasse et la misère mélangées aux étoffes de luxe? Les petits voleurs aux pieds nus qui riaient avec les autres enfants? Combien auraient survécu à Aokigahara?

**« Arrête de faire le bébé Sacha! C'est qu'une écorchure tu vas pas en crever! »**

Il releva brusquement les yeux. Une gamine s'était plantée devant le geignard. Le toisant du haut de sa (petite) taille. Comme Muramasa, ses cheveux étaient blond mais plus proches du doré que du jaune pale de son maître. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ou neuf ans alors que l'autre en paraissait deux de plus.

**« Mais ça fait mal! »** Encore un gémissement mais les larmes c'étaient envolées. Le choc ?

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses couettes basse. Les gens circulaient tout autour d'eux avec des regard curieux voir exaspéré. Il entendit l'aubergiste rire alors que deux femmes passaient en grimaçant. La petite devait souvent se faire remarquer.

**« Et alors? Comporte toi en grand au lieu pleurer !**

**- T'es méchantes Yuya!**

**- Baaaaaaka ! c'est toi qui pleure pour rien! Et en plus t'as dix ans! Tu veux que j'aille chercher ta maman ? Gros bébé! Tu vas rester par terre longtemps? Moi je pars! Et je te dirais pas ou est le nid d'oiseaux ! Nah ! Ton nez coule ..En plus tu(...)»**

Après une longue tirade expliquant de manière coloré qu'il avait l'aire stupide, bébé, pleurnichard et autre joyeusetés en restant assis par terre, elle conclu par :

**« Alors? Tu viens? »**

Kyo écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-on dire autant de choses en un seule souffle? Le gamin semblait tout aussi surpris que lui. En soupirant il attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait.

**« Tu parle pas comme ça quand y a ton grand frère!**

**- Justement !Mon grand frère est pas là! »**

Elle le souleva avec beaucoup plus de force que Kyo ne l'aurait cru. Une fois le gamin debout, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de partir en courant.

Le dénommé Sacha en resta bouche bée avant de se mettre à sa poursuite.

**« Eh! Attend moi! »**

Kyo les regarda s'éloigner. Déçus. La gamine était vraiment marrante, il regrettait son départ et…. Le sourire qu'elle avait eu lui avait proprement retourné l'estomac.

Il secoua la tête.

Il lui fallait du saké.

Comme pour répondre à sa pensé l'aubergiste s'approcha une bouteille à la main.

**« Sacré petite n'est ce pas? Elle en fait voir à tout le monde de toutes les couleurs, mais je l'adore! Y'as pas plus gentil qu'elle et elle fait ce tenir à carreaux les petits caïds. Faut dire aussi qu'elle a un sacré caractère ! Et même avec ses cheveux bizarre elle en f'ra baver des gaillards ! »**

Le brun haussa les épaules, il n'ignorait pas que les cheveux blonds était souvent diabolisé par les populations locales. Très peu d'entre eux avaient déjà rencontrer d'étrangers, même si la rumeur de leur existence était connue.

Elle dérangeait sûrement une bonne partie de ceux qui la croisait, quand à se trouver un mari…

Cette gamine aurait de la chance si elle ne terminait pas dans un bordel, avec son aire exotique elle ferait sensation et….

**« Tu parle de la p'tite pute blonde? »**

Une épave qui avait du un jour ressembler à un homme tituba vers eux. **« S'te salope à fracasser l' nez d' mon gamin l' mois dernier.(hic) »**

L'aubergiste recula avec dégoût.

**« Je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon auberge. Et vu le genre de ton gosse, c'est étonnant****qu'elle n'ait pas visé un autre endroit que le nez !**

**- Pff c'est pas comme si il aurait été le premier à lui passer entre les jambes! Un rire gras s'échappa de l'homme avant que l'aubergiste ne le repousse.**

**- Je t'ais dit de sortir d'ici!! Tu n'est qu'un porc! Elle n'a que neufs ans!**

**- Et alors? T'as du être le premier à t' la faire vu qu'elle roupille chez toi quand son stupide frère va à ces pseudo « missions »!**

Le visage rouge, au bord de la crise de nerf, l'aubergiste se préparait à lui rentrer dans le lard (si vous permettez l'expression). Cela faisait bien trente ans qu'il n'avait pas eu envi de frapper quelqu'un à ce point mais l'autre en valait la peine.

Nozomu partait souvent c'est vrais, mais il ne laissait jamais la petite sans un mot d'excuse, et il fallait voir la tendresse qu'ils se portaient ces deux la! Si cet homme s'éloignait de sa petite sœur ce n'était sans doute jamais pour rien !

Attrapant l'ivrogne (de trente bon kilos de plus que lui) par le col, il tenta de le faire partir de force. Un instant il se demanda ce qu'auraient pensé feu son épouse devant son comportement.

**« Les deux petits Shiina sont sans doute les gens les plus respectés et gentils de ce quartier! Je t' INTERDIT de parler d'eux comme…**

Il se figea. Une peur glacer lui traversa le dos quand il sentit des yeux meurtriers le traverser.

**- T'as raison ! son Nee-san a dut la sauter avant TOI!! BWAHAHAHA(hic) !»**

Le jeune samouraï le fixait et il n'avait jamais vu des yeux plus terrifiants. C'est comme si l'enfer de ces orbes magnifiques allait s'abattre sur lui. Il trembla. Puis compris.

Non. Pas _sur _lui. Sur l'ordure qui se trouvait _derrière _lui.

**« Et toi gamin t'en pense quoi?!Hein ?!**

Repoussant le vieillard, il se rapprocha du jeune homme muet comme une carpe, attrapant une bouteille au passage et s'écroula en tailleur prés de lui.

**« Elle cour sacrement vite aussi s' te garce!!! On pourrait s' la chopper et voir si elle crie aussi fort au pieu qu' dans la rue ?! Hein ?! »**

Il ricana à la vu du vieux en train de blanchir. **« Bah alors gamin ça t' tante ou p ……..!!!!**

**_Ta gueule! »_**

Tous se figea. Le calme qui s'abattit soudain sur l'auberge était terrifiant.

**« Qu'est ce qu' t'as dit gamin ?!**

**_Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »_**Kyo était en colère. Ce mec le dégoûtait...

**« _Tu pu_et tes couinements _de porcs _me dérange. »** Non il l'écœurait….

**Dégage en vitesse avant que je ne charcute _le sac à merde_qui te serre de _ventre ! »_**

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de l'épave avant qu'il ne dégage en vitesse, renversant une table et deux ou trois passant dans le processus.

Kyo soupira. Tentant de calmer le sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Merde ! Il avait presque faillit perdre le contrôle!

…..elle n'en valait sûrement pas la peine.

Avec un sourire, le vieil homme observa la main du samouraï se crisper sur son sabre. Depuis deux jour qu'il se trouvait dans son auberge, il ne l'avait jamais vu exprimer autant ses sentiments qu'en cet instant. Même si il n'avait pas le pouvoir de lire dans les pensée, il avait pour habitude de bien cerner les gens.

Ce jeune samouraï ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, bien que ses yeux semblaient déjà en avoir trop vu. Il était brusque, d'une violence et d'une force sous jacente…mais c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il le sentait de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses orteils !

Pourtant sa colère semblait démesuré pour des couinement d'ivrogne. Puis il repensa à son propre comportement. La façon dont il avait eu envi de frapper se type! Sa colère pour l'enfant….Cette enfant, elle attirait les gens à elle, avec sa force et sa gentillesse elle vous donnait envie de la protéger. Cette Yuya…

**« Je vous remercie. »** Le garçon tourna les yeux vers lui avec surprise.

**« Ce type est une vrais calamité quand il est ivre…sobre aussi d'ailleurs. Donc je vous remercie ! Et pour fêter ça je vous invite ! Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous voudrez, ma maison est ouverte ! »** Il lui envoya une nouvelle bouteille de saké et ajouta **« En ce qui concerne l'alcool je me débrouillerait pour vous faire une réduction ! »** Il s'éloigna avec un sourire goguenard.

Kyo haussa un sourcil. 'bizarre ce vieux'. Il pris une nouvelle gorgée de saké avant de ce calé confortablement contre le mur. Rester dans cet auberge n'était pas si mal finalement.

* * *

Je voulais que ce soit un one-shot mais vu comme c'est partie j'ésite encore.....

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

CoU-COU les gens! ça y est, je met le deuxième chapitre! J'annonce qu'il y aura bien une suite et j'en profite pour remercier belleadu57, Etsuko.29, Chiaki-chan et lili4121 pour leurs encouragements et commentaires ! (Aprés tout ça comment ne pas faire de suite?).

bonne lecture!!!!

* * *

Rencontre

Chapitre 2.

Alors que le ciel s'embrasait d'or et de pourpre à l'approche du crépuscule, deux petites silhouettes se glissèrent furtivement d'une rue à l'autre. De légers éclats de rire leurs échappaient tandis qu'elles se rapprochaient d'un arbre aux branches basses.

Celui-ci, un érable vieillissant, était sans aucun doute LE terrain de jeu parfait pour tout enfant qui se respecte. Par sa constitution en premier lieu : chacune de ses branches semblait avoir été crée pour faciliter son escalade. Leurs épaisseurs pouvaient supporter une douzaine d'enfants sans faillir et constituaient le plus terrible des bateaux pirates et le plus sur des châteaux fort.

Bien sur, il n'était pas toujours apprécié à sa juste valeur par les adultes qui le trouvait 'dangereux'. Mais une ou deux chutes comptent-elles vraiment quand on défend sa forteresse ? Le seul bon point qu'ils lui accordaient était sa proximité des habitations, dans une rue où il était facile de surveiller les canailles qui leurs servaient de descendance.

Cependant la présence des deux enfants n'avait rien a voir avec ses haust faits…..

Le jeune garçon nommé Sacha réajusta son kimono afin de garder sur lui sa précieuse cargaison. Yuya sa meilleur amie, l'avait entraîné dans une aventure folle afin de sauver les habitants du nid . Une mission à risques élevés puisque celui ci se trouvait en terrain ennemi.

Il regarda avec admiration la petite fille se faufiler dans un buisson proche de l'érable, après avoir vérifié si le champ était libre, elle lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Ils avaient décidé (où plutôt Yuya avait proposé et il l'avait suivi) de nourrir les parents oiseaux du nid qui se trouvaient dans une des branches de l'érable. Pour ce faire, ils s'étaient introduits dans le grenier à grain de l'alcoolique et avaient amassé dans les plis de leurs kimonos le plus de graines possible avant de s'échappé par le toit.

Le gamin frissonna à ce souvenir. Alors qu'ils étaient en plein pillage, le type était rentrer chez lui en titubant, bredouillant des choses sur des démons et des vieillards séniles. Sacha avait jeté un regard paniqué à sa complice qui le lui avait rendu… avant de l'attraper par la main et de le pousser vers la toiture.

Ils avaient ainsi pu s'échapper, mais le garçon n'aimerait pas renouveler l'expérience. Pas qu'il avait eu le vertige où quoi que ce soit ! Hein ?! Mais quand même ! Tout le monde ne peut pas marcher sur les toit comme un chat ! Yuya lui avait tenu la main tout le long afin qu'il puisse redescendre sans tomber. Il sourit_._

Serrant le butin contre son ventre, il couru rejoindre la petite fille et ils atteignirent ensemble le tronc de l'érable.

Yuya savourait sa victoire. Non seulement ils avaient réussi la mission, mais il l'avaient faite au nez et à la barbe du père de cette brute de Komodjii !! Regardant les deux oiseaux faire des allez retour de leur nid aux grains qu'elle avait jetés, elle fit un grand sourire de victoire à Sacha.

Elle était impressionnée qu'il l'ait suivi jusqu'ici. Elle savait qu'il avait fait de gros efforts afin de la suivre jusqu'au bout et elle se félicitait de l'avoir comme ami.

L'un de ses seuls véritables amis en fait. Les autre enfants ne restaient que peu de temps avec elle, de peur des foudres de leurs parents où pire encore, du mauvais œil qu'elle attirait.

Cependant il y avait toujours une ribambelle de garçons pour la suivre quand elle se lançait dans une croisade contre les pirates ou pour devenir le nouveau shogun de l'érable. Mais ceux ci disparaissaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus l'aventure finie. Quand à ces amies filles, elles n'étaient que rarement autorisées à la voir. Souvent, Yuya se retrouvait à les regarder jouer avec de beaux tissus ou de jolies poupées avec un pincement au cœur. Elle était une fille elle aussi ! Ce qu'oubliaient visiblement la plupart de ses camarades.

Ils y avait aussi ce groupe de grands qui la pourchassait. Komodjii était leur chef et ils s'amusaient à terroriser les plus petit en les poussant, les frappant et les obligeant à se plier à leurs volontés. Ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à notre petite Yuya qui s'était proclamer automatiquement leur adversaire. Ainsi ils se battaient pour la possession de l'érable ou lors des festivals, lui commandant à ses grands copains alors qu'elle pilotait la défense (et l'attaque aussi) des plus petits et des rebelles. Elle avait ainsi développé un bon sens de la stratégie et du combat, chose qu'appréciait moyennement son grand frère d'ailleurs.

Mais dernièrement, Komodjii (qu'elle surnommais Mo-mo) et sa bande s'était mis à lui tourner autour systématiquement. Avec des regards et des paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours et qui l'inquiétaient. Il y a un mois, ils l'avaient coincée dans un coin de ruelle où elle avait du mettre un coup de poing dans le nez de Komodjii afin de leur échapper.

Elle secoua la tête, envoyant au diable ses mauvais souvenirs. Prenant le reste de grain caché dans les plis de son kimono, elle le fit glisser dans un sac qu'elle tendit a son complice pour qu'il face de même. Ceci fait, elle grimpa dans l'arbre afin de glisser le tout dans le trou qui leurs servait de cachette.

Toujours accrochée à sa branche elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, admirant la vue… avant de les écarquiller d'horreur ! Le soleil s'était couché ! Mizuno-san allait l'étrangler ! Elle sauta de la branche, se rattrapant souplement sur ses pieds avant de courir en direction de l'auberge. Au moment de tourner au coin de rue elle fit un grand signe de main à son meilleur ami, puis disparut.

**« Au revoir Sacha ! Oublie pas ! Rendez vous demain au même endroit ! »**

Le garçon la regarda s'échapper en courant, elle faisait toujours ça ! Il se demanda à quoi elle pensait tout à l'heure. Son grand frère probablement, elle lui avait confiée qu'il était parti ce matin et qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant un certain moment. Et ses yeux devenaient toujours comme ça, d'un vert foncé…

…. quand elle était triste…

Kyo s'amusait. L'aubergiste après lui avoir passé son repas et une nouvelle bouteille de saké, s'était mis à faire des allez et venu de plus en plus rapidement. Frottant, nettoyant, poussant tous ce qui lui passait par la main. De ce ballet comique s'échappait une litanie de grognements, entre coupé de coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et l 'entrée de l'auberge.

Il avait décidé de rester dans la salle commune, les clients peu nombreux s'étaient tous retirés dans leur chambre, laissant la salle presque vide. Celle-ci était chaleureuse, et prenait tout le premier étage. La cuisine pour plus de convivialité, lui était directement reliée, séparée uniquement par unbar puis s'enfonçait dans une sorte de réduit où les aliments (et le saké !) étaient entreposés. Ainsi les clients pouvaient directement discuter avec le cuisinier , qui se trouvait être également le serveur, l 'intendant et l'aubergiste. Et Kyo pouvait s'amusé à l'observer à loisir.

Le vieillard se figea soudain, plissant les yeux, signe chez lui de colère où de profond agacement. A la fenêtre, le soleil venait de disparaître complètement.

Il s'approcha du jeune samourai, ramassant d'un geste sec son plateau et les bouteilles vides, il s'éloigna ensuite en grommelant. En tendant l'oreille, Kyo put discerné quelques phrases intelligibles au milieu de ce concert de grognements :

« …..cette fois ça suffit ! Si elle n'est pas rentrée dans cinq minutes je la ramène par la peau des fesses !..non mais….. j' vais là… savon….»

Se souriant à lui même, Kyo l'observa se diriger vers la cuisine où le bruit caractéristique de la vaisselle qu 'on nettoie retenti peu après. En soupirant, il se réinstalla confortablement contre le mur. Décidément il avait eu raison de rester, l'homme un peu envahissant lui changeait les idées.

Autre bon point, il faisait en sorte que Kyo ai quelque chose à dire une fois de retour chez son maître. Pas qu'il allait s'asseoir et lui faire un rapport mais avec le don du satori, celui de lire dans les pensées, Muramasa allait 'entendre' tout ce qu'il avait remarqué et appris et c'est à ce moment là qu'il jugerait si son élève avait rempli sa mission à bien où non.

Un profond soupir lui échappa. Le satori était vraiment chiant ! Il lui permettait de ne pas s'inquiéter de parler en présence de son maître mais il l'empêchait également de lui cacher quoi que ce soit ! (Vous avez remarquez ?Dès que l'on essaye de cacher une pensée, celle ci s'impose à votre esprit automatiquement, et elle va ainsi directement dans l'esprit de l'adversaire !) Oui le satori était véritablement chiant !

Afin de se changer les idées il se concentra sur l'aubergiste qui continuait à bougonner dans sa cuisine, se concentrant plus fort il put percevoir les bruits feutrés des clients à l'étage, le chant des oiseaux nocturnes, le bruissement des feuilles sous le vent…

…le fracas des sandales d'une personne courant rapidement vers l'auberge….

Instinctivement sa main se crispa sur la poignée de son katana. Son pousse écartant la lame du fourreau en un léger 'cling'.

Les pas s'étaient arrêtés à l'entrée de l'auberge, comme hésitant. Attentif, il vit la porte principale s'ouvrir lentement.

Une fois arrivée sur le palier de l'auberge, Yuya s'arrêta afin de reprendre son souffle. Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait se faufiler dans sa chambre sans se faire remarquer, évitant par la même occasion le savon qu'allait lui passé Mizuno-san.

Elle se secoua, essayant de détacher le plus de poussière et de grains des plis de son yukata avant de faire glisser doucement la porte, où elle passa la tête afin de vérifier si la voie était libre.

Le silence régnait sur la salle commune, apparemment vide, troublé uniquement par des grognements familiers en provenance de la cuisine. Furtivement elle se glissa dans la pièce et referma la porte sans bruit. Elle enleva ses sandales concentrée sur l 'aubergiste, ne remarquant pas le jeune homme qui la fixait silencieusement de ses yeux rouges.

Doucement, trééés doucement elle entrepris de traverser la pièce, se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant aux chambres.

Elle se figea, en remarquant l'intrus calé contre le mur d'en face. Comment avait elle put ne pas le voir ? Elle était pourtant sur d'avoir regardé dans la salle avant d'entrer ! Celui ci l'observait avec amusement et elle senti le rouge lui monter aux joues, quelle honte ! Elle devait avoir l'air stupide dans cette position !

Lui en revanche n'avait rien de ridicule. Même silencieux, elle sentait sa présence irradiée dans toute la pièce. Il était beau aussi. Très beau d'ailleurs ! Il semblait plus vieux qu'elle de six ou sept ans,cependant elle ne l'aurait jamais comparé à Komodjii qui en avait pourtant quatorze ! Il n'était plus un enfant mais un homme, son jeune corps le lui proclamait avec un léger frisson.

Ses cheveux ébènes cascadaient dans son dos de manière sauvage, encadrant un visage fin mais dur. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de plus beau que lui. Elle l'admis en son fort intérieur et pour la première fois son grand frère fut relégué à la deuxième place, même lui ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'ange démoniaque qui lui faisait face.

Oui… un ange démoniaque… parce que des yeux pareils ne pouvaient être que ceux d'un être capable d'observer l'enfer et de le garder captif dans ses orbes brûlantes.

Le bruit de la cuisine détourna son attention. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'arracha à son observation, bridant la curiosité qui venait de s'emparer d'elle. Elle reprit sa marche furtive vers l'escalier de la rédemption.

Cependant au moment d'atteindre la première marche elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le garçon. Le léger sourire qu'elle vit joué sur ses lèvres lui fit oublier d'enjamber la première marche…Erreur fatale car à cet instant même un grincement retentit dans toute la salle. Réveillant la bête.

**« YUYA !!!!! »**

Elle vit le sourire du démon s'élargir alors que son regard se tournait vers la cuisine. D'où s'échappa un Mizuno-san avec des yeux jetant des éclairs et de la fumée lui sortant presque par les oreilles.

'Oh l'enfer ….'

Kyo n' en pouvait plus de s'empêcher de rire. La fille, cette même fille qui avait attiré son attention ce matin, était ici. Et elle était encore plus marrante qu'il ne le croyait.

Il l'avait observé rentrer dans l'auberge comme une voleuse, sans le remarquer. Elle s'était glissée vers les chambres comme une criminelle ou, fait intéressant ,une femme volage. Au moment où elle l'avait remarqué, il avait contemplé avec intérêt des changements d'expression sur son visage s'opérer à toute vitesse. Surprise, désillusion, gène, curiosité. Il avait vu ses yeux, des yeux d'un vert émeraude se foncer puis s'éclaircir sous la surprise et l'intérêt.

A aucun moment il n'avait vu de peur ou même de frayeur dans son regard, juste...Quoi ? De la curiosité? Une curiosité qui avait changé son regard en quelque chose d'hypnotique. Dans ces yeux brillant il avait presque pu voir les centaines de questions qui s'y bousculaient alors que son esprit l'avait scanné des pieds à la tête.

Il se demandait quel conclusion elle avait tiré de cet examen, car elle s'était ensuite détournée de lui après lui avoir fait une grimace lui intiment le silence. Il s'était amusé de cet ordre non formulé et l'avait suivi des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'escalier.

Il avait bien fait car des la première marche, un grincement retentissant avait résonné dans la pièce. Et il avait été aux premières loges pour voir l'expression d'horreur pure qui s'était peinte sur le visage de la gamine. Pour couronner le tout, l'aubergiste avait déboulé dans la pièce tel un taureau en furie pour se planter devant la fille et lui passer le savon du siècle.

Et il s'était retrouvé ici, étouffant avec peine ses ricanements alors que la blonde devenue rouge pivoine affrontait bravement la tempête de plaintes.

**« Je suis responsable toi en l'absence de ton frère ! Alors tu vas me faire plaisir en obéissant aux minuscules règes que je t'ai imposées ! »** Se reprenant il observa avec tendresse la petite encaisser son sermon avec un hochement de tête soumis, ce qui, il le savait, était loin de son caractère habituel. **« Mais où as tu traîné pour te retrouver dans cet état ? »**

En effet notre petite Yuya, même après son nettoyage sommaire, était couverte des pieds à la tête de poussière.

**« Je suis tombée »** Répondit-elle rapidement. Trop rapidement.

Kyo leva un sourcil. Il avait vu mieux comme mensonge. L'aubergiste ne sembla pas dupe non plus. Le fait qu'elle revienne avec quelques écorchures et de la poussière était habituelle. Mais jamais à ce point là. De plus ça n'expliquait pas tout…

**« Tu est tombée dans un tas de grains **? le type était perspicace….

**-Heuuu…non ? »**

A l'expression de l'aubergiste elle su qu'elle était fichue. Comment pouvait il être aussi proche de la vérité ? Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir mais garder deux ou trois choses pour elle ne lui aurait pas déplu de temps en temps…Déjà que s'était impossible avec son grand frère…

Capitulant, elle déballa toute l'affaire. Les oiseaux qui ne pouvait pas quitter leur nid à cause des enfants. Son idée de génie d'aller prendre du grain chez le père du principal coupable. Le déroulement de la mission, leur infiltration, la fuite par les toits et la victoire finale quand selon ses prévisions, ils avaient atteint l'arbre déserté à cette heure.

**« ….c'est pour ça que je suis arrivée après le couché de soleil, sinon Mo-mo et son groupe auraient été sur place et… »**

Elle leva un regard surpris au bruit d'étranglement qui sortit de l'aubergiste.

**« Yu-Yuya…T-tu comprends se que tu as fait ? »**

Regard sérieux de la fillette : « Bah oui ! tout s'est bien passé ! Juste je comprends pas pourquoi le père Komodjii est rentré si tôt. D'habitude il picole jusqu'à pas d'heure alors.. »

Elle S'arrêta quand elle vit le vieil homme blanchir « Mais c'est pas si grave ! Ce grain il l'avait planqué pour les impôts, en plus ! Et il était déjà fichu avec les souris, les rats et… »

Elle se tendit lorsqu'il l'attrapa par l'épaule, par réflexe elle leva un bras pour se protéger, déjà prête pour la fuite…..Mizuno-san aussi alors….? Les adultes ne l'aimaient pas. Ça avait toujours été pareil. Ils étaient affectueux avec son frère mais la regardaient, elle, de travers. Son cœur se sera…avant de s'arrêter de surprise quand il la serra dans ses bras.

**« Tu est punie jusqu'à la fin de tes jours… »**

Elle aurait répliqué si il n'avait pas tremblé dans ses bras. pourquoi ?

Une voix grave résonna dans la pièce comme en réponse.

**« Le père Komodjii… C'est le type de ce matin ? »**

Yuya frissonna, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait _sa_ voix. Elle fut également surprise de sentir l'aubergiste hocher la tête en raffermissant sa prise.

Le jeune samouraï se rembrunit. Pas étonnant que le vieux tremble vu leur 'conversation' du matin. Si se type l'avait attrapée dans son grenier qui sait ce qui aurait put arriver à la fille. Il la regarda de plus prés. Elle semblait complètement perdue. Mais il valait mieux pour elle ne pas savoir.

Elle tourna vers lui son regard plein de questions, encore et toujours des questions…

Un sourire diabolique se peignit sur son visage.

« **Hé, Gamine ! Vas me chercher du saké ! »**

**- QU… ?!**Yuya se raidit, indignée. Comment ce type pouvait il… ?!

**- Fait ce qu'il te dit !**

**- HEIN ?!** »

La lâchant, l'aubergiste la fusilla du regard.

**« Tu est punie ! Tu serviras les clients jusqu'au retour de ton frère ! Et ce jeune homme en fait parti !**

- **Mais…** Fit elle d'une petite voix, l'aubergiste avait vraiment un comportement bizarre. Dispute, câlin, dispute …Et puis quoi encore ?

**- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent ! Et je parlerais de cette histoire à ton frère !**

**- QUOI**** ?!!!!** Le ton avait déjà augmenté de plusieurs décibels, elle se fit suppliante, **Mizuno-san ! C'était vraiment rien! Je… **»

Il l'interrompit en plein élan. Persiflant.

« **J'attends toujours gamine..**

**- Nan mais on t'as pas sifflé toi ! Mizuno-san vous pouvez pas faire ça ! J'ai rendez vous avec Sacha –kun demain, on devait…**

**- Se demandez ce qu'il te trouve…**

**- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?!!!!**

Le sale type répondit avec un regard significatif vers son buste.

- …**la croissance hein ?**

- **QUE ?! TU… !!** Enlaçant sa poitrine avec ses bras elle se tourna vers l'aubergiste, le souffle court de colère. Celui-ci la regarda éberlué. Il toussa tentant de paraître sévère.

- **….Yuya, depuis quand parle-t-on aux clients si familièrement ?….**

S'étouffant presque de colère elle virevolta vers le..!..le ! Démon ! Un démon voilà ce qu'il était ! Ange démoniaque tu parles !

**« REGARDE AILLEURS ESPÈCE DE SALE TYPE! VICIEUX! Et je vais avoir que dix ans d'abord !!**

Toujours en la détaillant d'un œil critique il répondit avec un sourire sadique.

**- _ÇA_ explique beaucoup de choses…**

**- Nan mais !** **..TU!**

La fillette bouillonnait de rage. Elle lui jeta un regard assassin sous celui amusé du démon.

**- Oui planche à pain….?**

- **ESPÈCE DE SALE DÉMON ! CRÉTIN ! PERVERS !Non mais t'es obsédé ou quoi ?! Vas ****te le chercher tous seul ton foutu saké ! ALCOOLIQUE ! NAN mais tu […]**

S'en suivi une joute verbale épique qui se déroula comme ceci : Yuya hurlait, puis suivait une remarque sarcastique du démon qui ré-enclenchant les hurlements de la première. Le vieil homme, submergé par les insultes qui sifflaient à ses oreilles de tous cotés, s'était réfugié dans sa cuisine.

A bout de souffle, la petite dut s'arrêter. Profitant de l'accalmie, le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, soufflant dans sa direction.

« **Tu peux m'appeler Kyo.** »

Choquée, la petite fille leva les yeux vers lui. Son ton avait radicalement changé. Comme le ronronnement d'un animal sauvage, le son grave avait traversé son corps de par en par. Elle rougit de plus belle quand elle vit son visage, ses yeux si proches d'elle. Elle était sûre que, si jamais elle continuait à les regarder, elle se ferrait consumer par l'enfer qu'ils renfermaient, pourtant… pourtant elle aurait put les regarder des heures sans jamais se détourner. Comme si la chaleur qu'il dégageait pouvait la réchauffer.

Avalant difficilement le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge elle lui répondit. Avec une petite courbette, ses cheveux cachant son expression

« **Je suis Yuya Shiina. Heureuse de vous rencontrez !**

**- Shiina, hein ? **Il la fixait toujours. Voyant ses joues devenue rouges, un sourire pervers revint sur son visage. Lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme pour un chien il ajouta, **Allez serviteur ! Vas me chercher du saké ! »**

Se redressant brusquement elle s'apprêtait à lui crier une nouvelle fois dessus quand il la coupa.

« C'est comme ça que tu t'adresses aux clients ? » Du regard, il lui désigna l'attroupement qui s'était formé en haut des marches.

Elle les regarda rapidement avant de se tourner vers la cuisine où un Mizuno-san _très _angoissé se tordait les mains. Un grondement de chat sauvage sorti de sa gorge lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le regard perpétuellement amusé du démon.

Alors elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de demander.

**« Vous voudrez autre chose ? »**

A cet instant, il eu toute les peines du monde pour s'empêcher de la toucher.

Il ferma les yeux, et d'un air ennuyé il lui dit **« Apporte moi trois bouteilles, Planche à pain ! »**

Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir les flammes vertes qui sortirent des siens. Faisant fouetter ses couettes basses elle se dirigea avec fureur vers la cuisine.

Oui vraiment, il avait bien fait de rester.

* * *

Deuxième chapitre fait! En faite il était déjà terminé il y a une semaine....Mais que voulez-vous? Yeu peut pas être partout! (vive Rico!)XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le 3eme chapitre! ça a été long, dur, écrasant (et je n'aime toujours pas la fin), a encore sous doute des fautes, mais il est enfin publié! donc bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3.

Les rayons du soleil s'infiltrèrent tout doucement dans la chambre. Ils traversèrent joyeusement la petite pièce, jusqu'à atteindre une personne particulière. Avec douceur, ils caressèrent tendrement le visage angélique, espérant qu'il s'éveillerait. Cependant, c'était sans compter le caractère peu coopératif de sa propriétaire…

Yuya se retourna en grognant, se cachant de ses visiteurs matinaux. Il était hors de question qu'elle se lève ! Son frère là secourait quand il aurait besoin d'elle, mais là elle était fatiguée donc…Elle se pelotonna confortablement dans les couvertures.

Elles sentaient bon. Une odeur de fleur, l'odeur qui se dégageait toujours des futons de Mizuno-san…Des fleurs mais pas de lavande. Il n'y avait pas cette odeur de lavande qui se retrouvait chez elle. Elle était chez Mizuno-san et son grand frère était encore parti…

La silhouette de l'enfant se figea. Heureux de la retrouver, les rayons de lumières se perdirent dans la masse de cheveux, jouant avec les reflets dorées qui l'animaient. Avant d'être captés par la grosse larme qui dévalait la joue de la fillette. Aujourd'hui Nozomu ne serait pas là, il n'y aurait personne pour la secouer en la traitant de marmotte. Pas de câlins ou de chatouilles. Il n'y aurait pas l'odeur du petit déjeuner pour la consoler de quitter son lit et ses rêves. Cette odeur si caractéristique de pain chaud, de lait et de confiture…

…Attendez… Si vraiment il n'y avait pas de petit déjeuner.. Alors c'était quoi cette odeur ?

Yuya s'éjecta du futon, faisant valdinguer oreiller, couverture et mauvaise humeur à l'appelle au combien agréable de son estomac.

* * *

Kyo aimait le matin. Installé confortablement à la fenêtre de sa chambre il fumait sa pipe en observant le lever du soleil. Il était encore tôt et personne ne semblait vouloir bouger dans l'auberge. Pourtant un bruit en provenance de l'extérieur le démenti.

Le samouraï regarda le vieil aubergiste sortir de l'établissement deux récipients à la main. Il devait avoir la soixantaine environ, des cheveux gris et cours contrairement à la coutume. Il n'était ni grand ni petit mais très mince voir maigre. Kyo s'amusa à constater qu'il s'était coiffé de manière à cacher la calvitie prononcée à l'arrière de son crane. De sa démarche raide, il le vit disparaître au coin de la rue.

Le garçon soufflât doucement la fumée entre ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son maître l'avait envoyer ici. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour être ainsi éloigner de son entraînement. Au contraire même, il s'était plié à toutes les exigences de Muramasa, réussissant à contrôler le vent divin obscur à une vitesse incroyable.

Pourtant il avait vu les regard inquiets de son maître s'appesantir chaque jour un peu plus. Allant parfois jusqu'à détecter une lueur de remord et de tristesse dans le regard gris-bleu du forgeron. Pourquoi le vieux s'inquiétait-il ?

Il avait toujours été un enfant très fort. Rejeté par les Mibu, il avait passé sa prime jeunesse dans la forêt, échappant aux tueurs qu'on lui envoyait sans cesse. Puis il avait découvert ce roi rouge, l'ex-roi rouge dont les yeux pareils aux siens semblaient chaques jours être plus tristes, plus désespérés. Un regard qui de chaleureux et bienveillant était passé à morne et froid.

Alors l'enfant-démon avait fait une promesse et était parti. Pour contrebalancer les projets des Mibu, il avait affronté Nobunaga. Trouvant dans ce duel, la passion du sabre et l'idéal du plus fort.

Puis il _l_'avait rencontré. Cet homme au milieu des flammes. Un homme qui lui avait paru fort, trop fort pour lui à ce moment là. Il avait essayé de s'enfuir, avant qu'_il_ ne le retrouve mais après son duel, il lui était impossible de bouger.

Et il l'avait regardé, regardé l'homme qui devait le mettre à mort. Ses cheveux blonds qui dansaient au milieu des flammes, ses mains fines, puis son visage. Jeune, comme tout ceux des mibus. Un visage qui était passé de la détermination à la surprise quand leur regards se croisèrent. Mais alors que ceux des autres étaient passés de surprise à haine, lui avait continué à le regarder, juste le regarder.

A cet instant, l'enfant démon avait eu peur, peur parce que ce regard était différent. Parce que ces yeux pouvait tout voir. Le voir _lui_ ! Cet homme pouvait voir dans le cœur des gens car il les _écoutait_. Caressant leurs souvenirs, leurs haines, leurs peurs et leurs espoirs...

L'enfant trembla. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, il ne pouvait pas fuir, il était trop faible pour cela. _Ces pensés devenaient floues._ Il se demanda ce que cet homme entendait en lui. Etait-il vraiment un démon comme les gens le disaient ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était un démon. Etait-ce si différent d'être un humain?

_Il était fatigué_. Son chant de vision rétrécissait en même temps qu'il perdait conscience.

_Il avait peur_. De _lui_, bien plus que de Nobunaga lors de leur duel.

_Il ne voulait pas mourir_. Il s'était toujours battu pour survivre était-ce déjà la fin ?Il était au bord de l'inconscience.

_Il ne voulait plus souffrir_, tous ne l'avaient jamais approché que pour le blesser, tous le craignaient , tous le détestaient…alors…..si il était un démon, peut être que la mort serait une solution, oui…. si vraiment il n était qu'un démon…

Il était _si_ fatigué…

Juste avant de s'évanouir, il sentit deux bras chaleureux l'enlacer.

_**« Tous va bien. Tu ne risque rien. Kyo… **_

* * *

Il rouvrit les yeux. Oui Muramasa n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il accomplirait la mission qu'on lui avait confié. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait…

**« Hey ! Salut gamin ! »**

Kyo se tourna vers la voix. L'aubergiste en contrebas le regardait d'un air malicieux. **« Bah alors on rêvasse ? Tu t' lèves tôt ce matin, non ? » **N'attendant pas de réponse, il agita les deux récipients, maintenant pleins, d'une main et tendit une bouteille de l'autre.

**« Vise moi ça! Petit dej' et saké dans cinq minutes monsieur le samouraï ! »**

Sur ce, il s'engouffra joyeusement dans l'auberge. Kyo l'entendit se diriger vers la cuisine à l'étage du dessous. Quoi qu'il en soit, il pouvait toujours se reposer encore un peu. Les Mibu ne donnaient aucun signe depuis un certain temps et personne ne songerait à trouver un démon sanguinaire dans une auberge aussi tranquille.

Il attrapa son épée posée contre le mur avant de faire coulisser la porte de sa chambre. Une odeur agréable le submergea quand il fut dans le couloir... Ce vieux était rapide en besogne.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers, un bruit de course retentit derrière lui_. _Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir une tête blonde lui foncer dessus.

_**« Une auberge aussi tranquille » hein ?**_

* * *

Elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Même si elle l'avait vu à temps, elle n'aurait jamais pu l'éviter étant donné la vitesse où elle allait.

Elle s'était précipitée hors de sa chambre du troisième étage,(le premier contenant la salle commune, la cuisine et les appartements privés de l'aubergiste, le second les chambres des clients et le troisième faisait office de grenier ainsi que de chambre pour Yuya. ) S'habillant rapidement avant de bondir dans le couloir du troisième étage. Celui-ci était toujours vide à cette heure, préservant ainsi l'honneur de la petite blonde qui finissait de réajuster son kimono. Heureusement les client ne se levait jamais aussi tôt le matin. Et Quoi? Un peu de bruit n'avait jamais tué personne! Elle leur rendait service en les délogeant de leur futons! Voilà! (ceci dit-en oubliant qu'elle serait elle-même bien rester au lit toute la matinée….)

Sans aucune discrétion elle tambourina des pied en dévalent les marches jusqu'au deuxièmes étages, plus qu'un couloir et un escalier et elle pourrait se jeter sur le petit déjeuner concocter par l'aubergiste! Elle était loin de se douter qu'elle allait se jeter sur quelque chose de très différents…

Arrivée dans le couloir elle eu a peine le temps de lever les yeux qu'elle était déjà sur lui. L'adrénaline qui se propagea dans son système lui fit voir les choses avec une précision terrifiante.

Non elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, ni même l'éviter.

Elle se vit percuter l'inconnu et tomber dans les escaliers derrière lui. Joyeux tableau. Il ne restait plus qu'a espérer qu'ils ne se tueraient pas dans la chute.

Elle n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres quand elle vit l'inconnu se retourner à une vitesse stupéfiante. Elle reconnu l'éclat d'un regard rubis familier, _Kyo_? Alors qu'il lui semblait bouger au ralenti, elle le vit se déplacer d'un geste fluide sur le coté, laissant la place à l'escalier.

Le vide semblait se rapprocher à une vitesse folle…_je vais tomber _fut sa seule pensée cohérente avant de sentir un bras puissant s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Pris dans son élan , il percutèrent le mur avec violence à un millimètre de l'escalier. Surprise, elle ne sentit qu'une masse dur et chaude la protéger du choc avant de la gardée serrée contre elle.

Le souffle cour, elle ne pensa même pas à bouger. Mais que venait il de se passer? Elle allait tombée et puis….? Quoi? Son visage était fourré dans le kimono de l'homme, elle se sentait bien, cette odeur c'était…l'odeur du tabac …de la foret et puis….

« **Qu'Est-ce que tu fou planche à pain? **»

Yuya redressa brusquement la tète, pour se retrouver à deux centimètre du visage du garçon…avant de s'éjecter contre le mur d'en face. Ils se retrouvèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre, se dévisageant chacun sur un mur opposé du couloir.

« **Kyo? **» C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle disait son nom, elle devait vraiment avoir l'aire d'une imbécile. Ce type était vraiment bizarre! Comment avait il pu se déplacer si vite?... Comment ? Pourquoi? Des questions, des millier de question se bousculaient dans sa tête sans pouvoir franchir le barrage de sa bouche.

L'adolescent souri. Si cette fille continuait à réfléchir à cette allure sa petite tête allait explosé! Quand elle s'était projeté contre le mur d'en face, il n'avait pu être qu'impressionné par sa célérité. Un instant il avait cru qu'elle s'était évanoui contre lui et l'instant d'après là voilà camper comme un animal au aboies...Et l'esprit en ébullition! ...humm...Tant qu'à faire, autant l'aider un peu n'est ce pas?

« **Arrête de baver planche à pain! Je suis beau mais il ne faut pas exagérer!** »

Il la vit sursauter sous la pique, ses yeux se fixer sur lui, abandonnant au passage leurs questions et puis….

« **Je NE SUIS PAS UNE PLANCHE A PAIN! **» _Bingo! Cette fille était vraiment trop marrante!_

« **Ah bon? **Son visage sembla perdu un instant, **Pourtant je n'ai rien _senti_ tout à l'heure… Quand tu m'as sauté dessus… »**

- **Senti? Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire par…** Kyo put pratiquement voir le déclic se faire quand elle compris. **Je..Je .. PERVERT! Et je t'ai PAS sauter dessus! Je suis tomber et tu….**__

Ho-ho Elle allait recommencer avec ses questions… Merde! Juste au moment où il allait s'amuser… A moins que…

Le garçon se leva avec nonchalance. **C'est vrais.. Tu m'as sauter dessus et puis tu m'as reniflé pendant un car d'heure. Un vrais chien! Tiens! Ce s'ras ton nouveau surnom! Dog-face*! **(surnom que Kyo donne à Yuya dans les fics anglaises et peu être aussi dans leur version du manga)_L'explosion est imminente._

Furieuse la petite lui sauta à la gorge. Littéralement! Le garçon eu juste le temps de retenir le fauve, le gardant à distance respectable (la longueur de son bras) en lui tenant la tête d'une main.«**NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA! MON NOM C'EST YUYA! **cracha t-elle, se tortillant pour lui échapper tout en lui mettant un bon coup si possible. Amusant au passage notre démon qui avait ce qu'il voulait.

**-Tu vois quand tu veus... **Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser!

**-Je vais te tuer! ESPECE DE DEMON! CRETIN! PERVERS! EGO CENTRIQUE...!**

Soudain une ombre effrayante les recouvris tous deux. Mais si celle-ci faisait peur, elle n'était absolument rien à comparé au sourire de son propriétaire! La fillette se retourna lentement vers un aubergiste passablement énervé...

**"Yuya? Combien de fois... **La voix du vieillard augmentait a chaques mots.

****

dois je...TE DIRE D'ARRETER

…..DE REVEILLER LES CLIENTS!

...Ce serait sans aucun doute le petit déjeuner le plus silencieux qui n'ai jamais été donné à l'aubergiste depuis des semaines...

* * *

Je pense faire encore trois chapitres à peu prés mais je rentre en BTS donc ils seront longs à venir je pense... courage(pour moi!)et patience (pour vous!) XD


End file.
